


What if Scooby and the Gang had a Heart to Heart with the Virtual Gang?

by Serenity70peace45



Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)
Genre: Crushes, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A What If story where the two gangs, both virtual and real, have more personal conversations while also running away from the monsters in the final level of Cyber Chase.
Relationships: Crystal (Scooby Doo)/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Googie/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Scooby Doo's Worries.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for butchering Scooby Doo’s conversational style! It would be difficult to write this and still be coherent if I replaced every first letter of every word with the “R” letter. If you have any suggestions on how to improve this, please let me know.

Both Cyber Scooby and Scooby Doo were taking a break from running from Jaguaro. They just managed to ditch him back at the log flume ride and both of them needed a break. 

Cyber Scooby then asked, “Is there something on your mind, Rooby?”

Scooby Doo said, “Rorried about Raggy. He has been off since Rystal left.”

Cyber Scooby said, “Rystal?”

Scooby Doo replied, “Raggy met this nice girl a while back. She had a great dog named Ramber and he wanted to date and marry her someday. Then she and Ramber had to leave since they were r’aliens. Raggy took it really hard. Rarder than when Googie dumped him. He has never been able to have and or find a steady girlfriend since his last girlfriend Googie dumped him after that r’onster r’uck race. Raggy wants to get married and r’ettle r’own someday, but r’e has a r’ard r’ime r’oing it when no one seems to want to date r ‘im. R’e wants love, but r’its r’ard. R’e doesn’t want to be alone. Raggy is my r’est ruddy, I want r ‘im to be happy.” 

Cyber Scooby said, “Rhy don’t know. Relma and Raphne may be able to help. They might know some girls that might be interested in Raggy. My Relma likes Raggy too. They’re actually dating right now. But, I don’t know about your Relma’s level of interest. Your other friends can help too.”

Scooby Doo said, “R’ok. I will speak to Relma, ‘Red, and Raphne about it. They can maybe help. Rhank rou.”

The two then trotted off to the hot dog stand. If they were going to be chased by monsters and needed to capture an evil phantom virus, they might as well do it on full stomachs.


	2. Velma's Complicated Love Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma talks to cyber Velma about her confusion about her sexuality.

Velma and Cyber Velma were still enjoying the petting zoo after getting rid of Old Iron Face. 

While the two girls pet the baby goats, Velma suddenly had an idea. Why not talk to her virtual and younger self? As a sounding board for some of the confusion that she was feeling lately. Maybe her more confident virtual self could help her think clearer. 

Velma said, “Hey Cyber Velma, have you ever felt confused about your identity? Mainly when it comes to love? Everyone else seems to know who and what they like but I still don’t understand.”

Cyber Velma said, “Don’t understand how?”

Velma replied, “Like what exactly am I? I clearly like guys; I have had crushes on Ben Ravencroft and Shaggy. Golly, I still like Shaggy. Yet, I also like girls too. Daphne was my first ever crush, but she turned me down when she told me that she liked Fred. That she wasn’t into girls. How can I like both? It’s not normal or natural. You’re supposed to choose one or the other, that’s what everyone says. Argh, why must I feel anything at all? This is so illogical and ridiculous.”

Cyber Velma said, “You can like both, you know? Those dunderheads are wrong about having to choose between men and women. You could be bisexual or even pansexual! You just need more time to figure out what you want in a relationship and what’s attractive to you. As for Shaggy, he would be a good place to start. You already are really good friends and if things don’t work out romantically it’s unlikely to ruin your friendship. It will give you better experience and clarity when it comes to your romantic needs. Shaggy’s emotions are important too. You’ll need to ask him if he’s comfortable with you dating. Plus be clear about your intentions.”

Velma sighed, “So, you think it’s worth a shot? Me and Shaggy? You also want me to experiment with different people, so I can better understand myself?”

Cyber Velma said, “What do you have to lose? It worked for me. Shaggy and I have been together for 6 years. I even plan to propose to him someday soon. Then maybe we can get married as best as us videogame characters can.”

Velma said, “Wow. You really do have everything together, do you?”

Cyber Velma said, “No, I’m not perfect. My relationship with Shaggy can be rocky sometimes. Yet, we do make it work. You have to really work hard for your dreams, Velma. It also takes time and patience, but it is worth it.”

On that final note, the two Velmas started to head off in search of the rest of the gang. They still had a mystery to solve after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head-canon Velma as bisexual or pansexual given all of her incarnations and love interests over the years. Velma did like Daphne here, but it was unrequited. She and Shaggy may have a chance, but he needs to get over his heartbreak from Crystal leaving first. I left their future together ambiguous. Cyber Shaggy and Cyber Velma are technically together though.


	3. Fred's Doubts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred talks to Cyber Fred about how hard leading the gang can be. Sometimes feeling out of place or not needed. Inspired by the recent 13 Ghosts film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Fred some more angst here. He knows his friends love him, but it can be easy to be swayed by your negative feelings and insecurities.

Cyber Fred and Fred had just defeated Gator Ghoul yet again at the bumper cars ride. The two men were sportingly joking and competing in bumper cars now. When Fred suddenly had a question. 

Fred said, “How do you do it? Lead your gang so well. You guys are in perfect sync, while I still struggle to keep my Shaggy and Scooby from running off and pigging out on any food in the vicinity.”

Cyber Fred replied, “Well with us being stuck in the game so long, we had to learn how to work better as a team. I also know the rest of the gang is determined to get back to this level every time we’re reset again. That motivates us to work better together too.”

Fred said, “Oh. I always feel out of place with my group sometimes. Daphne and Velma are very self-sufficient and don’t necessarily need me to help and guide them as a team leader. Shaggy and Scooby live in their own world and I just don’t belong in that world. I’m never mistreated or made to feel unwelcome, I just feel like the odd man out sometimes. I don’t even have a catchphrase like everyone else.”

Cyber Fred said, “Really? Have you told your friends that you feel this way? Communication is key to a successful team dynamic. Maybe there is something else you could provide too? Something that would make you happy?”

Fred said, “Like what?”

Cyber Fred, “Didn’t you tell me you like cheerleading? That it makes you happy to see your friends happy and motivated? You’re not the mascot or heart of the team, but you can still be a form of emotional support for the others. Cheer them on so they can do their best and feel proud. Leaders can do more than just lead, they can inspire too.”

Fred said, “That’s good advice. I will try it. I should talk to the others about my feelings too.”

Cyber Fred said, “No problem. That’s why I’m here to provide support to everyone.”

The two guys then smiled and shook each others’ hands in thanks. They agreed that they should find everyone else now, since they still had to get the real gang back home. Their teams needed them too. Every team needs its leader after all.


	4. Daphne's Unrequited Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Daphne has a crush on Fred, so she talks to the real Daphne about that. They are both hopelessly pining for both their respective Freds' commitments.

The two women had just escaped The Creeper at the Western themed photo booth center and were now running towards the video arcade. The Phantom Virus had to be there, he would be guarding the Scooby Snacks after all. The snacks were their only way home and he wouldn’t want them to win.

As they neared the arcade, Cyber Daphne stopped Daphne by pulling on her skirt. Prompting Daphne to turn around and stop. 

Cyber Daphne asked, “Do you have a crush on Fred too? Did you manage to get together? I really want to ask him out sometime, but I don’t know how or if he likes me.”

Daphne replied, “That came out of nowhere. Ok, then. Actually, my Fred and I aren’t together. I like my Fred and I to date sometime, but it never felt like the right time to ask. We’re also co-workers on my television show and I don’t want to make things awkward. He hasn’t expressed any romantic interest in me either.”

Cyber Daphne replied, “Well, Fred isn’t always the best with feelings so maybe that’s why neither of us know if our Freds like us.”

Daphne said, “Good point. I have been pining after my Fred for years and it’s about time that I made my move.”

Cyber Daphne replied, “You go, girl! Why don’t we make a pact? After all of this is over, we both ask our mutual Freds out. Then hopefully we will be able to communicate someday with you guys once you guys are back home and you can tell me how it went.”

Daphne said, “Deal. I really need to be more mature and ask him. I’m not a teen girl anymore and women are taken much more seriously nowadays. Fred isn’t a misogynist either, so he would never devalue my thoughts and feelings. It’s one of the reasons we work so well together.”

The women then made their pact. They would ask their Freds out once their mission was complete. Now, they better hurry before The Creeper finds them again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can definitely see Fred and Daphne pining over each other for years. With Daphne and Fred being older in this movie verse, I wondered if her and Fred would ever admit their crushes to each other. I try to explore that here. Hopefully, I did it well.


	5. Shaggy's Heartbreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy has issues with self confidence and mentions his past fling with Crystal. This chapter may be triggering because it super vaguely mentions disordered eating. If that's triggering, please skip this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a kid, I really related to Shaggy and Velma. The two lovable dorks of the gang. Here I attempt to make Shaggy more complex and explore the pain he might have felt after "The Alien Invaders".

Both Shaggy and Cyber Shaggy had just escaped the Tar Monster again. Both guys were massively out of breath; the Tar Monster was arguably the most dangerous of their foes and he never seemed to give up. As they began to relax slightly with the coast being clear, Cyber Shaggy started to look closer at his other self. His other self didn’t look good. He had red teary eyes, was much thinner, and looked almost lost. Almost as if he didn’t know where or if he belonged anymore. Cyber Shaggy was rightfully concerned about his new friend. 

He said, “Hey, you’re eating less. I managed to out eat you with the cotton candy and other food that we had earlier. And like you’re super tired looking, man. What’s up with that, man?”

Shaggy said stiffly, “I didn’t know it was like a competition, man. As for being tired, I just haven’t had a lot of time to rest since we got zapped into this game.”

Cyber Shaggy said, “You know that’s baloney, right? Even if you were tired from that, you still wouldn’t have teary red eyes, be suppressing your appetite, and attempting to avoid food. We both have worked with kids especially teen girls before and you’re acting heartbroken, my friend.”

Shaggy, too tired to deny it, admitted, “Yeah, you got me. Ever since Crystal and Amber departed six months ago, I have been down in the dumps. Like I thought that she was the one, man. It was bad enough when Googie dumped me on Valentine’s Day for Fred’s old rival Red Herring. Now, the perfect woman with a great doggy for Scooby leaves me too. I know it’s not her fault, but it still like hurts man. My new found crush on Velma is probably one-sided too.”

Cyber Shaggy said, “So, you’re heartbroken and unsure if you’ll find love again? Is that it?”

Shaggy replied, “Yeah. Look man, I know I’m not much of a catch. I am best friends with my dog. I am not attractive. I don’t really have a proper job. Not to mention I spend so much time with my friends, that my girlfriend would practically have to join the gang to spend more time with me. Plus ghosts? Monsters? Mysteries? Not great first date material.”

Cyber Shaggy said, “Yeah, those can be obstacles. That’s why when Velma and I started dating, it was perfect. Less issues.”

Shaggy, astonished, said, “What? Really? How did that happen?”

Cyber Shaggy said, “It just so happened to work out. I was incredibly lucky, man. If my Fred could get over his pining and ask Daphne out, then we would seriously be a mystery double date. My Scooby Doo would be Fred and I’s wingman and our best friend. Perfect life, practically.”

Shaggy laughed, “Your Fred likes Daphne too? My Fred has been working on a romantic first date proposal for the last year. He even asked Scooby and I to recommend the best eateries in Coolsville. Wow, that’s crazy.”

Cyber Shaggy replied, “I’m happy to see you smile, man. I’m sure you’ll find someone to love again. At least you have The Gang for now. Velma and Scooby should be able to cheer you up. Plus your Velma may like-like you too. Just quit starving yourself, man. You can’t last that way with your extremely high metabolism. You’re going to look like a skeleton and be super unhealthy.”

Shaggy, not quite convinced, said, “Alright, I’ll think about it. Thanks for the advice.”

While Cyber Shaggy was still concerned, he knew they didn’t have much more time to argue. They still had a case to wrap up. He would just have to let this Shaggy’s gang know what was going on before they all left for home. He figured his Scooby would probably already know too. They were best friends for a reason. With that, the two men headed off towards the video arcade area.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the story and conclusion of everyone's individual chats with their cyber doubles.

After saying goodbye to their virtual pals and defeating the Phantom Virus, the group of mystery solvers headed home back to their reality. Once the culprit behind the virus had been captured, the group all sat down and had an extremely long talk. Shaggy’s pain was revealed, Daphne confessed to Fred, and Velma was given a confidence boost. Her friends had reassured her that they would always accept her regardless of her sexuality. If she needed support, they would have her back too. As for Daphne’s confession, it went really well. Fred immediately accepted only being upset that he hadn’t had the courage to confess sooner. 

With Shaggy, it was a bit more complicated than a simple assurance or two. Scooby did plan on encouraging Shaggy to break his newly disordered eating by providing him with support. He would also have him potentially see a therapist for his self confidence issues and eating habits too. Velma, Fred, and Daphne planned on supporting Shaggy more emotionally. They let him know that he could be open and honest with them about his feelings. After that heavy conversation, they all gathered around each other and the TV on bean bag chairs and couches to watch the newest Vincent Van Ghoul movie. They knew Shaggy liked these films and it would cheer him up. Not to mention after all that had happened, they needed a nice quiet night in. Fred and Daphne held hands as the movie played. Daphne snuggling up to Fred with every single jump scare and movie terror. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma shared popcorn while Velma not so subtly slipped Shaggy her more private email address on a piece of paper. Shaggy smiled when he received this from her. It was going to be okay. Together, they were the Scooby gang and there was no mystery or problem that they couldn’t solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It was really fun to write. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
